All in the Cards
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: pls R&R. Based off the cartoon. Gambit's got a past full of women. Annie-Claire has kept her secret for 14 years. When her son blows up his schools she seeks out Prof. X. Gambit has to decide if he's going to be a father or a thief. Annie has to trust.


All in the Cards

Chapter 1

It was late at night; close to midnight if the position of the moon could be trusted. The mansion in New Salem was quiet; all students asleep and the house rested. In the library; amid hundreds of books and deep within a corner…

Gambit stared at the letter in his hand. It had arrived a few days ago; the deadline for response was coming up shortly; he had to decide what he was going to do. He had managed to keep this secret from his fellow X-Men. Well at least those that weren't telepathic anyway; and the two that were didn't say anything to him. He was pretty sure Charles knew what was happening. Still the man had said nothing and hadn't done anything unusual.

Gambit sat back in his chair; staring at the typed words. He hadn't received a threatening letter in years. This wasn't just any letter; this was a serious matter. Problem was; he had no clue how to handle it. The letter made reference to his son; Etienne Patrice de Sol; he had no idea who the boy was. To Gambits knowledge he had never fathered any children; ever. So who was this person and why were they claiming he had? The matter was confusing and frustrating.

"Gambit?"

He quickly hid the letter and stood up; facing Rogue as she walked in. "You've been in here for hours. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Gambit just tinking' chere."

Rogue crossed her arms, "The Professor wants to see you."

Gambit frowned but nodded, "Why not?" He put his arm around Rogue's shoulders; "How was your day?"

The two of them left the room; Rogue filled him in on her day.

Hot summer sunshine burned through the French Quarter as the sun shone down on the cobbled streets. Despite the heat Annie-Claire was out shopping. She had to pick up ingredients for tonight. Some of the markets near the Quarter had great selections.

There were crowds around her; which was not unusual. Tourists still flocked to New Orleans since the hurricane. Most of the French Quarter had survived.

Annie-Claire had lived in this wonderful city her whole life. When she turned sixteen she had moved in with her grandmother; who lived four hours outside the city. Annie had spent most of her life on her own; the rest of her family had thrown her out and abandoned her.

Annie and her grandmother lived in a small community far from New Orleans. The few residents who lived there shunned the city; said it was too gaudy, too flashy. The original New Orleans was none of these things. The original land that had sustained their people had long since vanished; theirs was the only settlement still thriving. But even that was beginning to fade with time.

For young people like Annie-Claire New Orleans was home. The small settlement was also home; but not the same way. Annie wasn't so young anymore. She close to thirty. Despite the pressure from her peers she was happy being single; she saw no need to marry. Annie knew it bothered her grandmother; and it was against custom but she just couldn't bring herself to marry anyone. It just didn't feel like the right choice for her. Besides she had her son to think about; Etienne would never accept a man as his father. Not at 14 years old; not after being without one for his whole life. It wouldn't be fair to him. He had so many other frustrations to deal with right now; he didn't need his family being invaded by others as well.

Annie-Claire paused as she reached the vegetable stands. Glancing around at the crowd she sought out a single figure. He was hard to miss. He had bright auburn-red hair; long and wild and loose around his powerful shoulders. A lean; strong build that moved with a liquid grace; he was all muscle and power; he was big in structure; but he could spin, jump, twist and flip in a manner that any gymnast would envy. Coupled with his innate charisma; he was impossible to miss.

Etienne oozed charm. It wasn't just charm; it was an uncanny ability to be dashing. He was a ladies man and he was only fourteen. He also had her temper and his father's fierce independence. He was a handful on the best of days; and too often Etienne had bad days.

"Salute Annie,"

She blinked and looked at the seller; "Bonjour Henri."

She focused on picking up the supplies for dinner. Once paid for she made her way through the crowds. There was a group gathering around a section of fence. It was the wrought-iron kind that was so common in the French Quarter. This particular section of fence stretched flat for about three feet; on either side there were concrete columns. Annie managed to push her way to the front and looked up at her son. He was balancing easily on a thin railing of a fence. He flipped, spun, cart-wheeled, and seemed to dance on the thin rail.

Crowds were drawing around; amazed at his agility and balance. He moved smoothly and light as a feather. Using his charm to enthrall them into an awed state; he performed complex aerobatic routines with ease. The crowd cheered as he spun around on his tip-toes; and did a double-back flip only to land on his feet as easily as anything. There was clapping and people were putting money into his baseball cap. More people were drawing around.

Annie wasn't good with crowds but realized it would be far too difficult to draw him home. He loved to perform and show-off. So she left him to it. Her son could look after himself. Besides, those who came out after dark knew better then to mess with her or her family.

The walk home took a long time. The warm heat was damp and soaked her t-shirt. Her legs glistened with sweat despite her shorts. She wore hiking boots regardless of the heat; there were snakes this far out. The sunshine was broken by the canopy of green leaves; the quiet air heavy as only heat can make it. This far from the city there were not many cars; the narrow dirt road was crowded by thin, reedy trees and heavy green plants. The air was rich with the scent of the bayou. There was always a risk of alligators but in this heat they were resting in the mud.

The bag gently bumped her leg as she walked; her head down. Her hair fell around her in a dark wave of brown; copper and red. She stared at her boots and tried to cheer up. But she couldn't. Her mind kept flashing on her nightmares; it had been the same dream for weeks now. The same horrible sequence of images; she was running in the darkness; trying to find someone; she knew it was Etienne. Someone had taken him. And for some reason she couldn't see them. Whoever had taken her son was invisible to her eyes. So she ran; calling out to him in a useless attempt to locate him. The darkness around her faded into the streets of New Orleans; showing her places she used to play as a child. There was a group of figures up head; she recognized one of them in a vague way; but as she approached them; an explosion threw her back; and the dream started again.

She'd always been able to foresee things in the future; her grandmother had the same gift. Unlike her grandmother though; Annie could also do more than that. She was capable of things her Grandmother didn't even know about. Those who did were either dead or too afraid of her to talk about it.

As a child, Annie had been wild as the wind and a quick-tempered a devil. She'd been all fire and spit. Her temper was legendary and vicious at times. People had learned quickly to stay on her good side or face a horrible wrath. She'd run with all kinds of people; though her father had tried to keep her within his Guild. She had rebelled against him early on and had friends from all the street gangs and the Thieves Guild. As she grew older; she had learned to love as freely and passionately as fire could.

That was one of reasons she had had a son at sixteen. Once Etienne was born she had to stop being so careless; she had grow up. At sixteen she had realized her life was empty. There wasn't time to run the streets of New Orleans anymore. There was no one else to raise him and she had to do a good job. She had to set a good example for her son; so she went back to school. It was hard; so hard. Her friends had turned against her and made her life very difficult. Out of fear for her son's safety; Annie had moved in with her grandmother; removing him from the danger of her former life. She had had to fight a few times; and always came out the winner; but it hadn't meant anything to her. She was fighting to protect Etienne not for glory or fun.

At nineteen she graduated and went to college; the classes were at night and she worked during the day. Etienne had spent his early years with his grandmother and her friends. When he was old enough, Annie had enrolled him in preschool. That was when his temper had first come out in force. Annie had had to transfer him to another school and had talked to him about it. To make matters worse; his powers had manifested ahead of schedule. At five years of age he was far more agile and quick then any classmate; things like pencils, books, erasers…they were all explosive devices. Etienne had formed his own gang of kids. He was so much like her own father it was eerie. Annie had talked to him about and asked that he stop using his powers to destroy things. Children were fascinated by explosions; they were drawn to excitement and Etienne was exciting. He had learned to control his powers; but as he had aged his abilities were magnified. Annie could never forget the day they were grocery shopping and he lost his temper. The produce section of the store had become a no-mans-land. Apples, oranges, tomatoes, lettuce….they had all glowed before exploding. And he hadn't even touched them.

Those had been hard years; she had been at a loss as to how to help him. And there was no one to ask. Eventually Etienne had gained control of his powers; but his temper was still a problem.

Annie had finished college and was now a nurse. She made enough to pay for her grandmother's bills and her own. She sent her son to school and helped him with his homework. Annie tried her hardest to make life work for them. Her son was as wild as they came. But he was a good boy; just a free-spirit. He was a lot like his father. And that is what made her sad. As a child Annie had fallen in love with a boy. He was still her big love; even to this day. When it became clear that Annie was pregnant her father had stepped in and ordered the young man to leave. Then her father had vanished and so had her lover; she'd never seen either of them again. He didn't even know about his son.

Annie shook her head and forced the memories back down. She lifted her head and looked around; she was close to home. Picking up the pace she started to jog steadily and enjoyed the exercise. It felt so good to run for a change.

Rounding the bend in the road she came to a walk as she saw her grandmother's house. Annie paused in the road. There was a very expensive sports car sitting in front of her grandmother's small house. Annie knew who owned it; the personalized license place was a giveaway; mnyman1. Frowning; Annie caught at the sight of Pierre standing in her grandmother's door. His back to her; his long golden hair was tied back in a ponytail and he wore a very fine suit. Her grandmother was a feisty woman at 80 years old. She could hold her own against any man. But still Annie picked up her pace in her walk. She stepped through the gate and caught the last bit of conversation. It was in her grandmother's tongue; a mix of French and Cajun French. You had to grow up speaking it to know what was being said.

"I told you, Pierre, Annie isn't here." Her grandmother snapped at him, "You know what the answer will be."

Annie called out; she used the language. "Grandmother,"

Pierre turned and nodded, he switched to English. "Annie-Claire; I was speaking to your grandmother about a very important matter."

"Which is?" Annie stood beside her grandmother. Facing him and not caring if her expression was polite in the least.

The older woman took the bag and disappeared into her tiny house. Annie met those cocky blue eyes as he grinned at her. Pierre had made it rich in New Orleans. He wasn't just rich thought; he was one of the wealthiest men in the state. All of his success hadn't changed the fact he was still a pompous jerk.

He gave a smooth shrug of his shoulders, "Well to be honest I would like to spend some time with you. Get to know you." Pierre reached out and brushed a hand down her hair lightly.

She slapped his hand away; "You got to know me plenty as kids."

"True, but you are a woman now; and a mother, to add. I think it's time we approached this as grown-ups."

She scoffed at him, "You'll never grow up, Pierre. I am not for sale." She stepped back into the house and slammed the door in his smug face. "Jerk."

Her grandmother was cleaning the items she'd brought home. She spoke in her own language, "Annie, dear. You should hear him out." "Pierre makes a good offer. He is rich to be sure. And I am not going to live forever. It would do you good to at least give him a chance. Perhaps you can grow to love him over time. Heaven knows I didn't love your grandfather at the start. And we were married 50 years."

Annie sighed, she considered using English; but decided against it. She used her grandmother's language; because it was also her own. She was Cajun; just like her grandmother; just like her parents and now her son.

"I don't want to get married, Gran. I have no interest in it."

"You would get married if you-know-who came back." Her grandmother laughed softly herself, "You are still crazy for that fool boy."

"He's not coming back, Gran. It's been fourteen years." Annie sighed and crossed her arms.

"You sound so sure of that." Her grandmother shook her head; her snow white hair glinted in the sunlight. She stood at the sink; there was a large open window allowing the sunlight and hot air to blow through the small house.

Annie shook her head. She crossed the tiny living room and went out the back door; there was laundry to do. There was no electricity out here; that meant laundry was done by hand. It was extremely hard work; but it let her mind wander. Annie settled in a shady spot and sat down on a large wooden stool. She grabbed on of Etienne's shirts and started scrubbing it.

Even if her lover came back; she wasn't going to act all stupid again. He was older; so was she; she could and would control herself around him. He drove her nuts; sent her hormones raging; but she would maintain her calm. He was never coming back; not ever. It had been so very long since she'd seen him. It made no sense to hold on for an impossible event.

Pierre's words rang through her mind; she sighed heavily. Perhaps she should consider his offer; perhaps it was time she just bit the bullet and said yes. The idea sent waves of revulsion through her; she was almost sick. Annie paused; as the images scattered across her mind. These weren't her thoughts.

It was distant as if happening far from her. Once she focused on them the images clarified into one solid picture. It was a fight. Etienne grabbed the white shirt of a boy and threw him to the ground; he straddled a boy; punching him. His hands began to glow; the shirt caught it and the figure of the boy was outlined in red light.

"Good lord!" Annie sprang to her feet; she ran across the yard and vaulted over the low fence. The image was clear as crystal; the background was familiar. She knew where the fight was and ran as fast as she could. The last thing they needed was for Etienne to kill someone.

Annie heard the sounds of fight and ran faster. Her lungs were burning; heart racing. She couldn't stop now. She stumbled over a loose rock and tripped; but kept on her feet. She staggered badly around the bend in the road. Hitting a tree; she was forced to stop and look around. Etienne ducked a punch; counting it with one of his own. The boy staggered and that allowed Etienne to grab the white-shirt front and throw him the ground where he pummeled him soundly.

"Etienne stop!" She used their language. Panic made her forget English as she shoved herself off the tree and closed the distance. "Stop!"

Annie came up beside her son and hauled him off. It took effort as he was larger and stronger then she was. At fourteen her son was a giant; full of lean muscle and tall as a tree; he was close to six feet. She was barely over five feet. But he knew better then to fight his mother; he let her pull him off the boy. He was breathing hard and still wanted to fight; his fists clenched next to his thighs. She didn't miss the glowing red energy around his fists.

The boy on the ground struggled to his feet; he was bloodied and covered in road dust. "You are a freak, Proudhomme!" He was shaking and stupid enough to want to still fight.

Etienne took a step forward; Annie shoved him back. She spun and faced the boy; she recognized him now; it was always the same boy. He seemed to have a personal hatred of her son which she didn't understand.

"Go home, Aaron. Now!"

The boy glowered at her; not wanting to admit defeat. Annie marched up to him; it took effort and all of her control not to shove him and kick at him. Eventually Aaron turned and walked away; he ended up limping after a few strides. She watched him for several minutes before turning to her son. He towered over her and she wasn't the least bit intimidated.

The look on his face was quickly fading from angry to confused. He stared at her with red eyes. They matched the red hair around his face and shoulders. It hung loose from the ponytail; framing him in spun flames. He looked so much like his father it was heartbreaking to look at him.

"Mom, am I really a freak?" He asked.

"No, cherie, no. You are the way you are meant to be." She hugged him. Etienne hugged her back; which surprised her, he never hugged her.

They walked back to her grandmother's house. He held the gate aside, letting Annie step through first. She walked in the front door; Patrice had to bend down to step into the house. The women in her family were short; so the house was made for shorter people then Patrice. He crossed the floor as silent as a ghost.

"Go wash your hands, boy. I know you been fightin' again." Her grandmother said sharply.

He sighed, "How'd you know it was me, Gran?"

"You're the only I know who could move that quiet, other than your daddy."

Etienne glanced at his mother; Annie sighed. Lately he had been asking about his father; a lot. She was running out of answers for him. He went to the kitchen sink and washed up.

"Now, help me." Gran handed him a big bowl. "And I'll finish the baking."

Annie went out back and settled into finishing the laundry.

"Mom, come in for dinner!" Etienne called from the kitchen. Annie hung up the last of the laundry and came inside. She washed her hands at the sink and sat down at the table. The dinner was quiet and little was said.

Once the dinner dishes were washed and put away; Etienne went to his room. He had school in the morning. Annie set to wiping the table while her grandmother sat in front of the fire.

"Annie-Claire you need to tell him about his father." It was the same old statement.

Annie sighed in resignation; "Grandmother, we've been over this. He's gone."

"But not dead. You just don't want to face him."

Annie carried the crumbs in her hand to the sink. "You're right, I don't want to face him."

"You still love him."

"So what if I do?" Annie snapped as she rinsed the cloth.

"Tell Etienne about his father; he will find out on his own if you don't. That's not something you want. It wouldn't be fair to either of them if he just showed up on his doorstep one day."

Annie sighed, leaning her hands on the sink. She stared out the window. The sun was sinking into the bayou; leaving behind a wash of deep coppers; oranges, reds and darkening blues. Night sounds from the nocturnal creatures were filling the air.

Her grandmother's words made sense and that is what bothered her. The woman wasn't saying things Annie hadn't already thought about. But saying words was easier than acting on them. It was painful for Annie to think about Etienne's father; let alone the two of them meeting. What could she say to either of them? That she was a coward? No, that didn't seem right; Annie wasn't a coward. She was tired. Tired of the fighting, the wars, the constant fear. Things used to be simple but they weren't anymore. And with Etienne's temper and his powers…she couldn't keep hiding him from people. His father would know how to help him; of that Annie was certain. But she had no idea how to find him and nothing in her wanted to try.

Annie's words were whispers, "He's probably married by now."

Her grandmother laughed, "Non, ma petite, I assure you; he is not married."

Annie realized she wanted to sleep. "Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"Non, bon nuit."

"Night, Gran." Annie kissed her on the cheek and went to her room.

**

Gambit zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Charles was right; he had to face this. Whoever had written the letter was serious about harming the boy. Even if this mystery boy wasn't his son; Gambit had a responsibility to try and prevent it. He was after all and X-Man now. He was going to try and help.

Making his way down the hall he heard the laughter and shouts of the younger students. They were happy here at the school; and they should be. It was a safe place to grow and learn. Not like the streets of New Orleans. His childhood had been dangerous at the best of times. As an adult he missed the thrill of excitement. Now that he lived and worked with the X-Men; life was still exciting; but not the same way.

"And were do you think you're going?"

Gambit paused as he opened the door to the mansion; Rouge was a few steps behind him. Hands on her hips; with a stern expression on her face. She was in ordinary clothes today; not her usual outfit. She flew of the ground and closed the gap between; settling on her feet as she stared at him.

"So you were going to leave without saying anything?" She asked; her tone angry.

Gambit sighed, "Come on, chere. I am only leaving for a few days. Gambit don't say goodbye unless it's for good."

Rogue frowned at him, "Well, you're not going back there alone. Not after what they did you last time."

"How would you know where, Gambit is going?" He asked.

"Jean." Rogue crossed her arms, "Come on, the others are waiting for you."

Rogue took hold of his jacket sleeve and hauled him back through the mansion to the sub-basement. They walked through the halls heading toward the wing that held the jet.

Gambit was touched that they wanted to join him; but at the same time he was annoyed. This was not a mission for the team; it was a private matter and he didn't want them interfering in it.

"Look, I-" Gambit was cut off as the doors to the jet hanger opened and he saw the team. They were assembled in force. Jean, Scott, Logan and Bobby were all in ordinary street-clothes. It was quiet a change from their s usual uniforms.

Rogue led him up to the group and Cyclops headed into the jet; he appeared in the window, preparing for take-off. Bobby joined him.

"I am sorry for telling them," Jean said softly, "But after what happened last time, with your family…I felt it was better to let them know."

Gambit sighed, "This doesn't involve all of you."

"Save it, Gumbo." Logan pointed a finger at him, "We're coming with you. You ain't tangoing with those folks again without us."

He sighed and tried to think of a way to stop them. He could perhaps short-circuit some of the jet's wiring; but they were already starting up the engines, that wouldn't work. He sighed in resignation.

"Fine." Gambit was the last one on board. He stared out one of the smaller windows as they lifted off.

**

Dawn broke across the sky with neon pink and gold flames and Annie was already awake. She had been up all night writing down her dreams. She was hoping to find a clue. The dreams had gotten worse; lots worse.

"Morning," Etienne grumbled and kissed her cheek. "What's this?" He picked up all the pages of paper.

"I am writing down my dreams." Annie rubbed her face. "They are getting worse."

He hugged her lightly, "You sound worried."

She watched as he got his own breakfast; she had considered telling him, warning him. But what did she say? There was nothing clear in the dreams. It was just more violent not more detailed.

"Mom, go back to bed. You don't work until the afternoon." Etienne was still half asleep; his voice was rough. "Besides, you won't find anything out being awake."

She sighed and closed her eyes. He was right. "Okay, have a good day at school. I'll see you for dinner." She stood up and kissed his head. He grunted in response.

Annie returned to bed and closed her eyes; the nightmares came again.

Lunch hour was a busy time at the hospital; not only was a shift-change time but also a break for the early morning staff. The staff locker room was busy with women chatting and laughing with one another. It was decorated in posters about hand-washing, advertising about flu shots and the start of cold season. Being that it was the middle of summer; they were a little outdated; but the information was still usable. Around her lockers opened and closed, conversations rose and fell as people came and went.

Annie was adjusting the fit of her scrubs when her cell phone went off. She frowned at the number; Etienne's school. There was only one reason they would be calling her. Trouble.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ms. Proudhomme, you have to come to the school, immediately."

"I am working at the moment."

"The principal is insisting. There really is no choice in the matter."

She sighed heavily, "Okay." She hung up and rubbed her face.

Making her way to the nurses station she caught the eye of her friend. The woman smiled but it faded as she saw the look on Annie' face.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"I have to go to Etienne's school."

Her friend was nodding before she finished, "Go. I'll cover your shift. Good luck."

Annie managed a small smile, "Thanks."

Annie managed to navigate city traffic and arrived at the school. Plums of smoke were darkening the azure colored sky. Annie drove closer to the school; turning into the parking lot. Getting out of her car she stared in amazement. An entire wing of the school was gone; broken chunks of concrete, twisted metal and broken glass told the story of destruction. It looked as though a massive bomb had ripped the hall apart.

Annie had a sinking feeling as she walked across the lot. This was no bomb; at least not the conventional one. Fire trucks and ambulances were waiting. She frowned; panic started to eat at her as she saw the whole student body outside in the field far from the damage. The students were clustered into their own groups. A few of them were crying.

She hurried into the school. Men in various uniforms and belonging to different emergency response groups were walking around. Radio static crackled and hissed through the remaining building.

Annie ran to the principal's office. She didn't find Etienne waiting for her. She searched the nearby rooms, he wasn't there. Finally she went to the office and opened the door. The two secretaries that manned the desk looked up at her. Their expressions were fearful as she stepped up to the wooden surface. The office was decorated in colorful posters and announcements. She ignored all of them.

"Where is Etienne?" She asked angrily.

The two women looked at each other; no one answered.

Annie didn't bother to control herself; she grabbed the nearest woman; twisting the collar of her blouse. The woman screamed in panic, slapping at Annie's hands.

"Where is he?" She shook the woman, "Tell me!"

The woman screamed wordlessly, Annie backhanded her. She started to whimper and Annie was loosing patience. "I can make this hurt worse; so do yourself a favor and tell me!"

Annie looked around and saw the looks she's seen most of her life. Fear; these people were afraid. She was tired of the looks.

She grabbed the second woman who had frozen in fear; shoving her into one of the chairs. "Find him!"

"But…but…"

"He came to school this morning," Annie pointed at the computer, "His student ID has a data chip in it. If he's in the school; you can find him."

The woman was shaking as her desk-mate cried in heavy sobs. After a moment the woman looked up from her computer, "He isn't in the school. We have him leaving the property just shortly after the….explosion."

Annie frowned. He's left? Where the hell would he go? She released the woman and stormed out of the school. She marched to her car and got in; slamming the door in anger. Anger was burning through her blood and she was shaking. Her fist slammed into the steering wheel; but this wasn't helping. She made herself stop and stared at her clenched fists.

Where was he?

Sucking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and let it out. Her mind opened; it was as though she were flying over the city. High above the buildings and easily avoiding the cars.

She caught him running through the alleys of the Garden Quarter. His shirt was ripped and his was stained with smoke. His red hair was covered in dust; his red eyes were wide with fear. It took Annie a moment to realize he was running out of fear and it had nothing to do with the school. Someone was chasing him.

Annie did her best to reach out to the person chasing him; perhaps she could learn their identity. But as she shifted her focus something slapped her back; shoving her away like a giant fist to the fast. Annie flinched and was thrown back into her body. Her breathing was rapid and shallow as she opened her eyes; she was still in the school parking lot. Her hands gripped the steering wheel. She was gasping for air and it took her a few minutes to gain control of her body.

She was shaking and couldn't drive. Annie got out of her car and considered screaming for help. But what did she say? She'd astral projected across the city and saw trouble? That wouldn't work.

"Annie-Claire?"

She stopped breathing; the voice was so familiar. It was older but it was him. She felt her throat closing; her mind spinning wildly.

"Annie, that is you!"

Annie turned her head and was like someone had kicked her in the gut. She stumbled back against her car and stared. Standing less the five feet from her was the tall, gorgeous man she had loved her whole life. The man who had stolen her heart and given her a son; the one person she had loved for the last 14 years.

"Remy?"

he smiled at her and she felt her heart break in her chest. "You a nurse, now, huh?"

Annie had forgotten about her uniform. She stared at her white sneakers. Her heart was racing in her chest; the hot summer sun was searing into her confused brain. She looked up slowly and he was still smiling at her. He was dressed in blue jeans and black-shirt. His long red hair tied back from his handsome face; his red eyes were shielded by sunglasses. He used one hand to lift them up and she stared into his eyes.

"So, you look upset." He glanced around, pausing at the sight of the ruined building. "What happened?"

A group came up behind him. One woman in a yellow sundress and with red hair answered. "An explosion. It was caused by a mutant."

Annie felt anger rage into her blood; her instinct to protect Etienne surfaced. "What of it?" She snapped angrily.

The woman looked at her. Annie felt something brush across her mind; she mentally slapped at the touch; the woman flinched and put a hand to her head. Annie took a moment and pulled a shield around her thoughts. She'd met telepaths before; they were nosy trouble-makers; at least in her opinion.

"Jean?" A man with red sunglasses put a hand on her arm, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, she's more powerful than I thought." Jean looked at Annie, "You're not just psychic."

"No shit," Annie crossed her arms, "Stay out of my head."

Remy held up his hands, "Easy, Annie. Jean didn't mean no harm."

Annie turned her focus to him, "What are you doing here, Remy?"

He gave her a look; it was an expression she knew all too well. He wasn't going to tell her.

She let out a push of air, "I don't have time for this." She opened her car door.

"Who's Etienne?" Jean asked.

Annie shot her a nasty look, "What?"

"You're worried about someone named Etienne."

Annie got in her car and slammed the door shut. Remy stepped up to it; startling her. "Chere, don't drive when you're angry. Remember what happened last time?"

She glared at him, "I am going to find him and then I am going leave this damned city."

Remy reached out and touched her hands; her breath caught in her throat. Her anger faded instantly and was replaced by another strong emotion. Her eyes focused on him; he stared at her; his crimson gaze was hypnotic. Annie frowned and shook her head.

"Don't try to lull me."

She looked away from him; but it didn't last. She stared back at him; his eyes were just eyes this time. There was no pull to them. His hair slid around him from the left; hanging like spun fire. The sun shone on it; bringing out the highlights. Her body ached almost to the point of pain.

"Remy," Her voice was a bare whisper.

Without thinking, Annie leaned in and kissed him. His lips were the same; his skin still smooth and warm under hands. She ran her palms up his arms and around his neck.

"Remy!"

Annie jumped and looked over at the woman with red hair and white streak.

"Get your hands off him!" The woman flew off the ground and landed beside Remy; she shoved him back and grabbed Annie. "How dare you!"

Annie was in no mood for this. Grabbing the woman's wrist, Annie felt her skin burn. The woman was clearly a mutant. And she was trying to take Annie's powers. It was automatic to slam a shield around herself and the woman yelped in surprise. Opening her door, Annie kept hold of the woman and met those shocked green eyes. It was easy to tap into her powers; like breathing. Annie used her focus to ball up her powers and prepare hurl them outward. The attack was similar to being it by a Semi-Truck at full speed. It wasn't just energy that Annie threw at her; it was a mental assault. The woman that could fly would be a coma by the time Annie was finished.

"Stop, Annie." Remy touched her shoulder; she lost her focus and her hand released on its own.

The woman sagged to the ground on her knees. Jean and the man in the glasses hurried over and picked her up. Remy gently but firmly pulled Annie away. He turned her to face him and she stared up into his eyes.

"Mon dieu, cherie," He caressed a hand down her face, "You look shaken."

"He's been taken, Remy." Annie heard the words leave her mouth; tears burned her eyes, "He's been taken from me."

"Who has?" Remy kept his hands on her; resting them on her shoulders. "What's happened here?"

"Etienne, he must have lost control. He wouldn't do something like this otherwise." She stared at the building to the left. "Remy, he was being chased the last time I saw him."

"Who was chasing him?"

Annie shook her head, "I don't know!" The tears tumbled down her cheeks, "I tried to see him but they shut me out."

Jean's voice interrupted, "Etienne, is the name I got from the boy. He did do this. He was afraid; someone in the school was scaring him. I think it's whoever sent you that letter, Gam…I mean, Remy."

Annie stared at him, "What letter?'

"Annie," he stepped away from her, "Stay out of this."

"NO!" She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her, "Tell me! What letter?"

Remy sighed and reached into his back pocket. He held it out. "I got it, almost two weeks ago."

Annie grabbed it from him; reading it over. "Oh no, not this." She was shaking her head back and forth in a useless attempt to erase the words. "No!" She looked at Remy, "Why did you wait so long before coming! Why didn't you warn me!" She clenched her hands into a fist and page crumbled into a ball. "I could have left the city; we could have run!"

Remy grabbed her and shook her; forcing her to look at him, "Why should I tell you? Why would they send this to me? I am not a t'eif. I have not been back in years."

She shook him off and stormed away from him. She put her hands on the hood of her car and stared at the red paint. Her mind was spinning too fast and she was so angry she could barely see straight.

"Look, I think we've all had enough." Scott said, "We need to get back to the jet; this is going to take a few days to sort out; we need a place to stay."

Annie sighed, "I have a place." She straightened and drew in a breath, "There is a hotel you can stay at."

Remy came over to her, "Tell me tis ain't about Guilds."

She looked at him, "It's not."

Annie got back in her car and was able to drive; the group went to their jet. She drove out of the school parking lot; Remy would direct them to the hotel. Annie parked in back and walked around to the front. She went in the open door and up to the desk. There was no one there; she rang the little bell. She turned her head as her skin tingled; Remy walked in with the group behind him.

"Yes?" A man stepped out from behind a door; he paused, "Mon Dieu! It's my favorite couple!"

Annie sighed in resignation as he beemed at them. "Here for the honeymoon at long last?" The man eyed Remy, "We heard you disappeared, LeBeau."

"I did." Remy stepped up beside her. "How about a room, Luc?"

"Well sure!" The man reached under the desk and came up holding two sets of keys. "The best rooms in the house." He handed them over; a twinkle in his eyes. "It's about time that boy met you. He's been a handful since day one, right Annie?"

She bit her lip, "Right."

"The rooms are on the house," Luc announced brightly, "Anything for you two." He said happily.

Annie turned and headed toward the set of elevators. The group followed her. Remy leaned down as they waited. "Since when is Luc so nice to me?"

"Since I gave him a reason to be." She told him flatly, "I cleaned out his accounts as retaliation for putting Bobby in the hospital."

"You did what?" Remby stared at her, "How you do that?"

Annie stared at him until his eyes widened.

The elevator doors opened, she stepped on, and the group went up. Annie handed Remy one key and kept the other for herself. She realized that another man she didn't recognize was carrying the woman who could fly.

Annie turned on her heel and walked down hall.

"Wait, Annie!" Remy handed the key to Scott; running after her; she faced him, "Why are you involved in all this?"

She was tired and angry and frustrated. "Because, Etienne is my son; and who ever did this is going to regret it."

She turned away and unlocked her door. She moved to close it when Remy put a hand out and stopped it. He leaned in close; she resisted the urge to grab his shirt, yank him inside and shut the door and throw him on the floor. Her body was burning and she was feeling weak-kneed.

"What?" She snapped. She used her language; she was too overwhelmed to use English.

"The letter said the boy was my son." He stared at her, "And you're saying he's yours?"

She sighed, "He's ours, alright?"

Remy heard the words but it took a few long seconds for it sink in. "Ours…?" His eyes widened, "You mean, you and me…he's…."

"That's right, he is." She crossed her arms, staring hard at him. "What are you doing to do about it?"

He blinked a few times, "Why would Zane take him?"

"Because, Etienne is powerful, even though he's still young; and because I have kept him out of the guilds and out of the wars since he was born. He's not a part of this world, Remy. I made sure of that. Zane must think he can use him."

Remy stood in the doorway, looking down at her. "You should have come to me. Told me what had happened."

"And then what?" She asked coldly, "Would have you have married me, Remy? Looked after us?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks again, "We were kids, Remy. There was nothing we could have done." She stared at him through the blurry tears. "Just leave it okay?"

He stared at her for a moment, "I can't."

"Yes, you can." She moved to close the door, "Just walk away like last time."

With that she shut the door and locked it. Remy stared at the blank surface; he could break it and storm into the room; demand to have this conversation. But he wasn't sure what to say to anything she had told him. His mind was still spinning and he wasn't clear on how to react. Her words echoed in his head and he was confused.

"There are times I am glad I can't remember my past."

Remy spun around at the gruff voice behind him, "What?"

Logan nodded to the closed door, "I don't have to worry about that; I can't remember anyone."

Remy relaxed, "I had no idea."

"I got that." Logan reached into his jacket pocket and took out a cigar. "I am going out for a smoke. Don't beat yourself up, Gumbo. You didn't know."

"But now I do." Remy sighed, rubbing his face, "Now what?"

Logan held up his hands, "I am not the person to ask. Perhaps Jean would know?"

"Maybe." Remy followed Logan to the elevators and they rode down together. "I am going for a walk."

"Sure." Logan leaned against the building as the warm New Orleans air enveloped him. He lit up with a deep breath inward. "Just don't forget why we are here."

Remy hunched up in his shoulders and started down the block.


End file.
